


Fly Luanne

by KittenKay666



Category: Cults - Fandom, orginal characters - Fandom
Genre: Cults, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, M/M, Sad Story, Short Stories, relgion bashing, run away bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKay666/pseuds/KittenKay666
Summary: Her flowing white dress slowly becomes pink. She rivers and jean screams, and she hear Adora cry as the hit the highspeed of wave away from the hell of home into the sky Luanne goes.Away from the pain she flys as she always wanted to since being a young child.There nothing to stop Luanne now.
Relationships: Orginal Characters - Relationship





	Fly Luanne

Leave Luanne (inspired by Leave Luanne Song) 

"The rebel will be brought to hell by God's holy plan." Luanne looked to the blue sky as the sunset over the hills of their glorious city. 

Because as the profit yells about the death of this rebel, she sets her plan. Her dress is crinkled in her hands as he talks about the pain she should face the idea that as a follower, they should not rebel.

But she won't be a follower anymore as the sun sets she sits there with freedom in her grasp looking toward the sky if she could fly she would be free. Then, the course of the sermon changes as her mother digs her nails into her thigh's meat. "I have finally picked my son's new bride."

The younger of the congregation looks around the group looking for the bride as the Prophet

laughed at pointed at her. She was forced up by her mother as men came toward her, and she grinned. Grabbing her bag, her bare feet hit the grass at an alarming speed.

She headed toward the tree line running at speeds no one have ever seen. She ran into there small children's building rousing her cousin's Rivers and Jean and told them it was time to run. They hurried out of the back window as the voices got louder, and the three of them went to docks.

The rocks and pebbles flew in there wake as they ran away from the men looking to drag them back to hell. Luanne looked back and saw the men carrying guns and pitchforks, forcing Jean and Rivers to run faster toward freedom.

Then she sees it a rust-red boat and a flash of short blonde hair her lovely Adora she yells for her smiling her biggest smile. They fall in the ship Adora winks at her, and they fly.  
The boat heads toward the open water with tears in her eyes.

She looks toward freedom of the sea.  
But a bang stops them  
she looks toward her stomach. Her flowing white dress slowly becomes pink. She rivers and jean screams, and she hear Adora cry as the hit the highspeed of wave away from the hell of home into the sky Luanne goes.  
Away from the pain she flys as she always wanted to since being a young child. 

There nothing to stop Luanne now.

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some short stories I have come up with.


End file.
